Loving Memories V2
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: A simple OneShot, of Asuka remembering a moment between her and Kyoko. Some SA fluff, with extremely minor angst going through Kyoko's mind. Revised version


**Loving Memories**

**A simple one shot about Asuka remembering the last time she saw her mother sane. Please read and enjoy, some S/A.**

**Anyways, please leave me your comments, question, reviews and the like. If you have to insult me go right ahead, they will be disregarded however, unless they happen to hold some value. I hope that you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoyed writing this. And to those who think I'm a pure Shinji/Rei, TAKE THAT! I can write a story about Asuka just as well as the next person. I'll write a Shinji/Asuka fic when I'm done at least two of my other stories.**

**To those who are wondering why I've done a separate repost, I wanted people to be able to compare the difference between this version and the original. To those who are reading this for the first time, this is a revised version of the original Love Memories, which you can find near the bottom of my profile.**

**To all reading I hope that you enjoy this read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. Gainax and whoever else owns it. If I were to own it, I'd own a copy of the anime, and that's it.**

It was a clear afternoon summer. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and the air devoid of destruction, the smell of gunpowder, smog and all such pollutants. Along with such good whether, most of the world was at peace. 11 years after 3rd Impact the Earth had changed. SEELE had been exposed before Third Impact could reach its climax preventing Rei from merging with Lillith. Following their exposure certain parties were exonerated from their part taking in NERV and SEELE while others suffered. Such people had been Gendo Ikari and the members of SEELE handed the punishment of eternal imprisonment. Kozou Fuyutsuki was handed 10 year imprisonment which he had the luxury of being spent in a minimal security prison after his 3rd year. Those who had not been involved in the trials or had been exonerated had gone their separate ways.

Rei, formally known as Rei Ayanami, took up her true family name as an Ikari, continued to work at NERV as its new Commander, overseeing its new purpose, as the leading company in medical technology. Alongside her, Maya remained as one of the lead scientists managing research. Misato continued her work in the Japanese military, remaining in her lovely apartment. She and Pen-pen live a rather quiet yet enjoyable life, with Misato's refined cooking skills and the usual 10 or 20 cans of beer. Toji and Hikari had gotten together and later married, staying in Tokyo-3. The remaining bridge techs simply went their ways, Shigeru coming back 5 yrs later as a famous guitar player, while Hyuga was never heard from again. Kensuke joined the military, but never made any higher than Sergeant.

Lastly, Shinji and Asuka, 5 years after 3rd Impact, eventually got together after a bitter struggle. In their quest to be with the one whom their hearts desired they fought to free themselves of their insecurities and embrace the ideas their hearts. Upon their success their love blossomed and grew, marring a year later. Following their marriage they were blessed with their first child, whom they named Kyoko in honour of Asuka's late mother. Prior to Kyoko's birth, they had decided to move to Germany, leaving behind the pain the Eva Series brought them, and start anew. It was their hope they could live the latter part of their lives in a new environment, one unsullied by war and destruction.

Now twelve years following 3rd Impact, the year was 2027. After moving to Germany Shinji and Asuka pursued careers they had become of interest they had developed as they had progressed through school. Shinji was now an accomplished cello player known throughout Europe as one of the greatest soloist of their time. Asuka on the other hand joined the German military, and through previous her connections with NERV, quickly allowed her to attain the rank of Colonel within a few short years.

That afternoon, two of Japan's greatest heroes could be found in a grass field, staring at the afternoon sky simply enjoying the sunshine, and the alluring and relaxing fragrances of a wild flower bed nearby. Asuka wore her yellow summer dress was sitting on a root of a tree. The oddly shaped root was raised high enough and was wide enough to sit on, her back against the trunk, while her daughter sat on her lap, resting her head against her breasts. Shinji simply lay on the ground watching what little clouds flew by.

Looking at her daughter lovingly, Asuka quietly murmurs, "Mother…"

"What's that?" Shinji asks curiously, as he sat himself up.

Shaking her head she replied, "It's nothing Shinji. I'm just remembering something from my childhood." Shinji smiled gently as he kissed his wife's cheek, before lying back down and stare off into the sky once more.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked worriedly, yet trying not to let his face show it.

The redhead giggled for a moment before responding, "For once, it's actually a nice memory."

"Really?" he asked, completely taken aback. "What's it about, and what brought it up?" Asuka brought up a hand to her face pushing stray strands of hair away form her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Her," she simply replied wrapping her arms around her 4 year old daughter holding her closer.

Shinji took a moment to look at his sleeping daughter. She had a mane of red hair down to her shoulders, her facial features, were a complete replica of her mother. Her eyes however, though shielded by her eyelids, were of her father's cobalt blue, rather than her mother's sapphire blue. She had her mother's fiery spirit, and her father's compassion to create a beautiful personality. Shinji got up to a sitting position reaching pushing away some stray hair from her face.

"Kyoko is so beautiful," Shinji whispered.

"No duh, baka, she is our daughter," Asuka whispered back teasingly, as she takes Shinji's hand, and squeezes it gently.

"So what was it that our Kyoko reminded you of?"

"See the way the two of us are sitting?" Shinji simply nodded waiting for her to continue. "My mother and I sat in this position, and oddly enough, on this very tree, 18 years ago, the day before I lost her. That was the day I ever really saw my mother, before she stepped into Unit 02."

_Flashback_

"Mama, mama, mama," 4 year old Asuka cried out, running along the hall to greet her mother. As she ran, her hair streaked along behind her along with the hem of the rest dress she wore. As Kyoko Soryu entered through the door, she knelled down and held out her arms.

"Hey there, how was your day?" Kyoko greeted taking her daughter in her warm comforting arms.

"It's so boring when you're not home," she whined into her mother's shoulder.

Kyoko chuckles slightly as she responded, "I'm sorry dear, but my work is really important." She could help but giggle feeling Asuka pouting into her shoulder as she lovingly stroked the back of her head. An idea dawned upon her as she pushed Asuka away enough to look at her in the eyes.

"Tell you what, how about we spend the rest of the day together? Just you and me, okay?"

"Yay!" Asuka squealed joyfully jumping out of her mother's arms and began running circles in front of her. Kyoko laughed full heartedly at the sight of her daughter. It was truly a joy to see her daughter so carefree, so happy, and so innocent.

"Alright, settle down Asuka. Put your shoes on and wait for me at the door. I'll be right back." Asuka nodded her head obediently and grabbed her shoes to put them on. Kyoko went into her room, and changed from her dress shirt, skirt and lab coat into a blue summer dress, with a collar and short sleeves. Removing the hair pins she looked at herself in the mirror. Running her hand through her neckline length red hair, she lets out a sad sigh. Looking at herself one more time satisfied with her appearance, she turned to the door to see Asuka standing in the middle of the doorway with a big smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me by the door?"

"Yes," she replied nodding her head. "But you never did mention which door." Kyoko simply laughed at her daughter's witty comment. She was only 7 years old, and was as smart as an 8th Grade student, and yet she was as hyper like an average 1st Grade student.

"Fine you got me," Kyoko finally replied after calming down. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you just outside of town." Taking her daughters hand, Kyoko led Asuka out of the room and onto the streets.

As they make their way outside of the town they lived in, Asuka was getting curious, "Mama, what does this place look like?"

"You'll see," Kyoko simply replied resulting in Asuka's huffs in annoyance, as they continue to walk. Looking up to see her mother's face Asuka noticed her mother's crestfallen expression.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"What that?" looking down at her daughter.

"You look sad. Is work bugging you?" Kyoko simply smiled then looked on ahead as they continue to walk. As they continued in silence Asuka happily started to run ahead, giggling aloud glad to be with her mother in such a long time. They rarely had outings together anymore and she was glad that she at least had the chance to do something with her even if it was for a short time. Asuka kept these memories to heart as they were so few and so precious to her. No child should ever be without the strength and support of their mothers. Mothers whom in human history and future bring forth children into the world, blessing the world with another joyous moment as the child take its first breath of air.

They soon reached the edge of the town, and began walking up a hill. At the top, Asuka was amazed at the sight before her. Atop the hill they stood upon, was a large oak tree where one of its roots was bent up in an odd manner. It had grown into a shape of a chair. At the foot of the hill and beyond, was a wild flowerbed, filled with a variety of flowers. As far as the eye could see, there were tree scattered along the field, each of them surrounded by various flowers, different round each tree. There were birds still flying about in the late afternoon sky, as they sang their songs to the hearts content, free, and joyous they were. Asuka took a deep breath, as she smelled the various fragrances in the air, all combined to create an alluring, yet soothing scent that could reach down to the soul.

Asuka turned and looked up to her mother, "Mama, this place is pretty. When did you find it?"

"Yesterday actually," she replied sitting herself down on the root. "Come here Asuka." Happily laughing Asuka ran up to her as she lifted let her daughter sit on her lap. She made herself comfortable and leaned back. Kyoko let's her right arm rest on Asuka's shoulder, her left hand taking Asuka's, and resting them on her lap as Asuka reached up and grasped her mother's wrist as best she could. She took another breath enjoying more of the fresh country scent, wanting to remember this for a long time, releasing a contented sigh as she exhaled.

Looks up her mother, she that she still bore the same saddened expression she had when they were walking. She didn't like to see her mother sad. She wanted to help; she wanted her mama to be happy.

Being the helpful daughter she wanted to be she asked again, "Mama, what's wrong?" Kyoko in turn wrapped her arms around Asuka, and held her tightly against her.

"You know the Evangelion Project I've been working on?" she quietly asked, her voice slightly quivering.

"Yeah," she slowly replied.

"Well Asuka, I'm testing one of the units tomorrow."

"You mean, you going to be inside it?"

"That's right dear. I'm going to be its test pilot."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Wow! My mama is going to be a pilot of an Evangelion."

Inside Kyoko's mind however, was another story. She was afraid. She had heard what had happened when Unit 01 was tested a few years back the test pilot entered the unit, but never came out. She also heard what had happened to her husband, and how he had abandoned his son. She was all Asuka had left, and she didn't want to leave her in such a state of such loneliness, especially at such a young age. She wanted her Asuka to be free from such pain, to be happy, to go about her life in such a way that she would grow up to be a normal person, without worry about getting hurt and suffer. She didn't like it, but she knew she'd have to test it. She was the only one. But that still didn't help alleviate the fact she could get killed, and leave Asuka behind, with the pain and sadness that her mother was gone.

Kyoko held onto Asuka tighter, "Asuka, no matter what happens during the test; I want you to remember something."

Asuka looked up, "What mama?"

Kyoko looked back at her daughter lovingly, "I want you to always remember, I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you to mama," Asuka replied, as she wiggled herself around her mother's arm, until she was facing her, and hugged he back. They stayed like that for some time, enjoying the warmth of each other's arms, one of them never knowing that it was the last time they would do this. Asuka at the time had failed to notice the pain in her mother's voice. It was only later when she was old enough was she able to understand her mothers words.

_End Flashback_

"Wow…what a memory," Shinji commented wiping a tear from Asuka's cheek with his finger.

"That's the only good memory really," Asuka weakly replied, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "Everything else before then was either a blur, or just basic things. We talked, she helped me bath, not much really memorable, except the day before…before…she was gone." Tears began to fall as the memory of the moment began to fully sink in, as her mother's last words finally began to sink in.

"Shh…Asuka, it's okay," Shinji whispered as he sat down, Asuka moving over a bit to give him some room. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as he holds her tight in a loving embrace. Asuka on her part started to cry into his shoulders as her tears started to soak his shirt. Remaining vigil Shinji held her close providing her as much comfort as he could.

"That was a long time ago. You were seven when that happened. You couldn't have understood the implications behind those words. At least you found peace with your mom Asuka."

"But still," she muttered, burying her head further into his shoulder. "Just when everything was right, mom had to die for me. She died again during that battle. You know what it feels, to see your mother's greatest creation, destroyed, along with her soul? Do you?"

Shinji sighed, "No I don't, because my Eva is still out there, where she can protect us when she is needed. I can't imagine what it feels like to see the container of your mom shattered, but I can tell you this much, I know the pain, of losing someone you love."

"Shinji," Asuka muttered.

"It's going to be okay. Just let it out. I'm here for you," he gently pushed her back, and took her left hand in his left holding up the rings upon their fingers. "Remember; we made vows to stand by one another forever. I promise you Asuka, I will be with you forever." Asuka looked at him profound by the conviction in his words. She knew he had changed over the years but to hear such profound words from him touched her. Growing up she never dreamed that Shinji would ever say anything so profound, or even be her husband. But looking at him now she saw how much he had changed and how his experiences allowed him to grow by leaps and bounds. At times she felt unworthy of such love. These were one of those times in which she felt her love paled in comparison to what Shinji offered her. Tears began to well up again as her emotions rose.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked worriedly when he saw the tears.

"Thank you," she choked out before her lips contacted his lips. As they kissed Kyoko smiled happily snuggled herself closer to her mother, enjoying the comfort and warmth of her mothers body as she slept. Kyoko also watched from above, as saw a much happier moment of the moment she had with Asuka all those years ago. Kyoko sighed in contentment, knowing that it was these loving moments that make life all that much more bearable, as they bore into your memories forever.

As they broke the kiss, Asuka sighs contently resting her head against Shinji's shoulder and saying aloud in a hushed voice, "I love you Shinji. I love you and Kyoko with all my heart. I have you two, and that one loving memory of mom. That's all I ever wanted. Just to be loved."

**End**


End file.
